


Break a sweat

by BenBitchops



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Edge Play, M/M, Mitch Marner learns to chill..sorta, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenBitchops/pseuds/BenBitchops
Summary: John likes to bring Mitch down a peg or two.





	Break a sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday on the broadcast someone made a comment about how JT said that he likes to bring mitch down a peg or two and I lost my shit.

It takes the length of one whole practice with Mitch on his wing for John to know that they have instant hockey chemistry. 

 

_ Mitch crashes into John’s side after a beauty of a no-look pass from behind the net that John sent flying right over Freddie’s glove. It’s like Mitch just knew where John would be and John didn’t have to think twice to know where to be.  _

 

_ “Atta boy, Johnny!” _

 

It also takes the length of one practice for John to realize that Mitch Marner doesn’t burn out of energy, like at all. 

 

“Mitch, I swear to god if you don’t fucking calm down I’m going to beat you with your own stick.”

 

John looks up from untying his laces to see Auston attempting to keep Mitch in a headlock but Mitch is squirming around too much for Auston to keep a solid hold on him. 

 

“I didn’t even do anything!”

 

Auston looks like he’s ready to just put Mitch on the floor and sit on him, if the way his brow twitches is any indication. 

 

“Yes because poking at someone’s side repeatedly isn’t doing anything. I told you I can’t hang out today and I’m not telling you why so stop bugging me.”

 

Mitch, who seemingly didn’t hear what Auston was on about, pokes at Auston’s side repeatedly a wide grin on his face. 

 

“Why not? I’m your best friend aren’t I? Tell me. Is it a date? Oh my god, are you getting dinner without-“

 

John watches in utter amusement as Patrick steps in before Auston chokes Mitch, pulling the boys apart by their collars keeping them at arms length apart. There’s a chorus of laughter at the sight of them, especially because of the unamused look on Patrick’s face that clearly comes with having to deal with this kind of nonsense at home too. 

 

“Mitch, what did I tell you about annoying Matty when it comes to his plans?”

 

Mitch pouts looking from Auston’s glare to Pat’s tired look. John has to admit the guy is too cute for his own good, which kinda has been a problem for John lately. 

 

“I wasn’t  _ annoying  _ him, I was just curious about what he was doing that was more important than hanging out with me.”

 

“Not all my plans have to include you, Marns.”

 

John sees the flash of hurt in Mitch’s eyes before it’s instantly replaced with a roll of his eyes as he wiggles out of Pat’s hold. 

 

“Sucks for you then because anyone would be lucky to hang out with me, right JT?”

 

John shakes his head, not justifying Mitch with an answer until said boy nudges at John until he makes enough room for himself in his stall beside John. 

 

“Just for that I’m coming over to your place. Someone had to educate you on the beauty of Fortnite, I can train you to be my new gaming partner since Matts is a rude ass.”

 

Of all the things for John to be stuck in the middle of, Auston and Mitch’s bickering isn’t one of them. Auston looks like he wants to either smack Mitch upside the head or throw him into the trash can again. 

 

“You know what? I’m not even gonna comment, I’ve got somewhere to be.”

 

Once Auston’s out of the room, John notices Freddie slip out after him in a nicer shirt than the one he showed up in causing John to snort at the lack of subtlety the two have. 

 

“He could’ve just said he had a date with Freddie.”

 

That startles a laugh out of John, who turns his head to see Mitch pouting at the door seemingly offended that his best friend wouldn’t just tell him the real reason why they couldn’t hang out. 

 

“You would’ve teased him relentlessly.”

 

Mitch has the audacity to look offended which makes John shake his head at the boy. 

 

“I wouldn’t have!”

 

“You would’ve and that would then result in Auston shoving you into the trash again. You never know when to stop, Mitch.”

 

John raises a brow when Mitch straightens up, arms crossed over his chest as he glares up at John. 

 

“That’s a lie, I definitely know when to stop.”

 

With a snort John pulls his shirt on getting up to grab his jacket, trying to ignore the feel of Mitch’s eyes on him. 

 

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

 

In an instant Mitch is on his feet crowding into John’s space, which really isn’t helping his case or John’s need to pin him down and make him relax. 

 

“I’ll prove it to you. Anyway you want.”

 

John glances around the room taking note that most of the team is gone while the other half is busy talking amongst themselves, he turns back to Mitch with a raised brow getting back into his space watching in amusement as his Adam’s apple bobs when he swallows thickly at John’s smirk. 

 

“Anyway I want?”

 

“Y-Yeah..”

 

“Alright then...grab your stuff and meet me at my car, you have five minutes.”

 

And with that John grabs his backpack before turning to leave, slowing down a little to watch out of the corner of his eye Mitch scramble over to his stall. John fights back a laugh as he makes his way out, the boy is too easy for his own good. 

 

—-

 

“Johnny...Johnny, please..”   
__   
The boy sounded wrecked already and all John had really done is keep Mitch on his lap, hands pinned behind his back while John kissed him senseless. It didn’t take long for John to learn that Mitch loved kissing, he had melted against John’s chest instantly the second John’s lips touched his.    
  
“Can you be patient for once, Mitchy?”   
  
Mitch whines, tugging against the hold John has on his hands but all that gets him is a not so gently slap to his thigh causing him choke on his breath, jumping from the sting.   
  
“Y-You’re taking too long.”   
  
John’s brow raises as he uses his hold on Mitch’s wrists to tug his body back and off his chest, he’s going to show Mitch just what it really means to take too long.   
  
“Oh am I?”   
  
Mitch looks conflicted as he squirms in John’s lap, eyes wide and chest heaving as he watches John raise a challenging brow at him.   
  
“Y-Yes.”   
  
John hums softly with a nod of his head as he lets go of Mitch’s wrists only to flip him onto his back, the bed bouncing slightly as John settles between the V of Mitch’s legs. Mitch doesn’t know what to expect when John grabs the two ties he’d set on the bed before pulling Mitch into his lap.   
  
Not a sound comes out of Mitch as John takes his hands and ties his wrists to the bedpost, a grin showing on his face when Mitch tries tugging at the binds which proves useless.   
  
“I don’t trust you to behave so unfortunately I’ll have to ruin my ties to keep you still.”   
  
Mitch whimpers turning to hide his flushed face against his arm while John moves down the bed pulling Mitch’s jeans down with him, there’s an obvious tent in Mitch’s boxers that makes John laugh softly.   
  
“Oh baby, are you really that easy for me?”   
  
John loves the whine that comes out of Mitch, who is flushed all the way down to his chest and John is just getting started with him.   
  
“Look at me, Mitchy.”   
  
When Mitch peeks up at John he has to bite back a groan at the look of pure want in his eyes, this is going to be fun.   
  
“One rule, you don’t get to come until I say you can. Deal?”   
  
Mitch nods his head weakly but that’s not enought for John, who slaps Mitch’s thigh again earning himself another choked off whimper.   
  
“I need to hear you.”   
  
“Y-Yes sir..”   
  
John smiles as he leans down to press a soft kiss to Mitch’s temple, his hand rubbing soothingly over the red mark on the boy’s thigh.    
  
“Good boy.”   
  
Mitch shivers both from the praise and the way John’s hands move over his thighs to hook in the waistband of his boxers, tugging them down but stopping half way so they keep Mitch’s legs from moving more. John doesn’t think he’s seen a prettier boy before, although he might be a little biased.   
  
“Such a pretty boy, Mitchy.”   
  
Mitch’s face goes back to being hidden against his arm while John traces a finger over his abs before moving down to run over the vein on the side of Mitch’s cock making the young man jump and hiss under his breath. John does this for a little while before his whole hand wraps around Mitch’s cock giving it a few achingly slow pumps that make his thighs shake. Mitch stays quiet knowing that trying to beg will only make John go slower but he can’t seem to stop the little noises that slip out of his mouth.   
  
“Remember what I said, Baby.”

 

Mitch nods weakly as John continues to slowly move his hand along Mitch’s cock bringing him closer and closer to his orgasm but once John feels his thighs tense up he stops his movements, ripping a pained whine from Mitch’s throat in the process.   
  
“Shh, Mitchy...That’s just one of sixteen.”   
  
The second the words are out of John’s mouth Mitch’s eyes widen, he pulls at his binds looking up at John pleadingly but John just tsk’s at him pressing his free hand against Mitch’s chest keeping him still.   
  
“Behave.”   
  
Mitch is still shaking as he settles back into the sheets, his wrists aching slightly from his tugging but he stays silent letting John get back to what he has planned.   
  
By the time John gets to fifteen Mitch has tears streaming down his cheeks, his chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath the second John let’s go of him. He wants to tap out, to beg John to let him come, to untie him but he only has one more before John gives him everything that he wants and Mitch wants to be good for him, always wants to be good for John.   
  
“You’ve done so good, Baby.” 

  
John’s hand wraps back around Mitch’s leaking cock feeling the member twitch in his hand, the head shiny with precome that John scoops up with his finger and slips into Mitch’s mouth grinning at the groan he gets from the boy.   
  
“I’m so proud of you, Mitchy.”   
  
Mitch smiles wetly up at John, who doesn’t think Mitch has ever looked prettier than this moment. John speeds up his hand squeezing periodically watching Mitch’s eyes roll back at the change in tactic, his thighs are shaking under John’s hand a clear sign that he’s right at the edge just waiting for John to give him the go ahead.   
  
“You can come now, Baby. Come on, Mitchy..Come for me.”   
  
When Mitch finally comes it’s like it was ripped out of him, his back arching off the bed, eyes fluttering with his mouth open on a silent moan as he covers his chest and John’s hand with his come. As he comes down from his intense orgasm John slips his come covered fingers into Mitch’s mouth, grinning at the way suckles at them unconsciously.   
  
After a while John undoes the ties to rub Mitch’s wrists soothingly, pressing soft kisses against the red skin before helping him sit up so he can lean into John’s with a content noise. John buries his nose against Mitch’s hair, arms wrapped tight around the boy as he rubs his back soothingly.   
  
“You did so good for me, Mitchy.“   
  
Mitch tilts his head back to smile sweetly up at John, lips puckering a little a silently demand for a kiss that John has no problem giving him, hand cupping his jaw as he kisses Mitch softly until he feels that it’s time for them to clean up.   
  
“But you didn’t-”   
  
John shushes Mitch softly as he helps him off the bed, leading him to the bathroom with a gentle hand against his lower back. He has plans for later but for now he thinks Mitch has had enough so a hot shower is definitely needed.   
  
“You didn’t think I was done with you just yet, Baby...We still have the whole day ahead.”   
  
The shiver that runs down Mitch’s spin makes John smirk. Oh, he’s definitely going to enjoy himself later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bug me over at scaredycatmatthews on tumblr.


End file.
